1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction-limiting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a direction-limiting device for a stroller or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller is convenient to users having a child for outdoor activities. A typical stroller comprises a pivotable wheel assembly to allow steering of the stroller. However, in a case that the stroller is moving rectilinearly on a rugged road or hits a bump on a road at a high speed, the stroller may turn suddenly and thus turn over, leading to injury to the child in the stroller.